


The Rarest of Diamonds

by doctornemesis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: Iruka's freedom resided in the tears that he shed.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The Rarest of Diamonds

The best and worst thing about Iruka in Kakashi’s opinion happened to be the fact that the brunette cried so goddamn beautifully. His naturally alluring face shimmering like the rarest of diamonds whenever tears streamed down strikingly high cheekbones. It could make him a cruel, cruel man. 

Like now. 

To anyone else, Kakashi would appear to be in the midst of getting a late start to the morning in between doing the laundry, but he knew better, and so, too, did Iruka. Behind closed doors, the Iruka remained bound to the bed the pair shared. Kakashi hummed to himself, waiting for the water to boil so that he could immerse himself in a nice cup of hot tea—caffeinated, of course. The idea of destroying something beautiful proved to be an intoxicating prospect to Kakashi, and he found nothing to be as breathtaking as Iruka himself. More than that; however, he took immense pleasure in being needed.

And Iruka did _need_ him.

Needed the release that breaking down could offer him, and he only felt safe doing that with Kakashi, and Kakashi basked in that trust. Thrived off of it. Iruka often felt that he needed to present a cheerful disposition to the public, no matter the cost; no matter what happened to be going on behind the scenes, but that notion faded as soon as he crossed the threshold of his front door. The masks they were forced to wear throughout the day were left behind, and the truth was all that remained—no matter how ugly or inconvenient. The rawness of Iruka’s emotions often left Kakashi feeling like a voyeur of sorts.

They were powerful and all-consuming in their intensity. The two had been dating off and on for nearly a year when that side of him first emerged, and Iruka trembled with fear that Kakashi would then turn away from him, but it had unlocked something in the other man he never knew existed before instead. The way Iruka cried pulled at Kakashi’s heartstrings, the sound of his sobbing reacting as though it were an aphrodisiac of some unknown making. Kakashi felt turned on in a way he’d never been before as tears streamed down Iruka’s face, streaking down along the soft flesh of his bare throat until they pooled along prominent clavicles. Instead of leaving him like Iruka feared, Kakashi had fucked him instead. 

Iruka felt better afterwards, almost cleansed in a sense. The relief that followed unlike anything he’d ever experienced before in his life. It changed nothing, and yet, everything all at once between them.

It led to something new and untraveled, a winding path that guided them to the deepest parts of themselves as well as each other. 

Kakashi loved him, but Iruka came off far too timid to have given him hope that whatever had sparked between them would grow, let alone last, but he’d been mistaken. Iruka loved him in ways that the other man never thought possible, in ways he struggled to say out loud. A sigh pursed through slightly chapped lips as Kakashi prepared his tea, his entire body thrumming with a mixture of contentment and excitement. He would enjoy his drink, rinse his cup, and then, the clock would start anew. The knowledge that Iruka laid exposed and desperate one room away from him lingered in the back of his mind, the thought alone enough to reawaken the arousal that steadily trickled in.

Kakashi often dreamed of a future where he and Iruka were living together in his family home, Iruka’s warm and loving presence having chased away old ghosts. 

The finale would be set into motion soon enough, and Kakashi knew he would send the other man completely over the edge once and for all—mind, body and soul. Iruka had done so well, his inviting body strung up like a marionette meant solely for Kakashi’s pleasure. His back arched, ass up and on display. The third time was always the charm, or so the saying went, and nothing made Iruka breakdown into choked-off sobs faster than being over-sensitized. That, and Kakashi had been careful to withhold most of his affection and appraisals during their previous sessions, letting the loneliness and despair cultivate and build until he decided to bring it all crashing down at long last.

It would be easy to debase someone of Iruka’s nature, but Kakashi held no interest in such things, choosing instead to feed the other the utmost praise. The rougher the actions, the gentler the words, the greater the reward proved to be. It was a tried and true formula Kakashi followed down to the most minuscule of detail, guiding Iruka step by step in this intricate dance of theirs.

Once finished, Kakashi prepared himself to let the primal overlap the overtly emotional. A demented sort-of smirk hinged at the corner of his mouth as he opened the door, half-lidded eyes sweeping over the dark plains of Iruka’s body. The years had been nothing but kind to the teacher, his figure toned and his skin soft in between stretches of scar tissue. The nature of his role in the village kept scarring to a minimum, much unlike Kakashi’s own, but with or without them, no one held his interest like Iruka did. One of Iruka’s favorite pastimes involved his tongue mapping out each and every one of Kakashi’s many scars; he knew which ones were the most sensitive, and he knew which ones induced the worst nightmares.

Iruka knew them all.

“Iruka, have you been a good boy while I’ve been away?” he asked, even though he knew the answer.

Iruka leaned forward on his knees, legs splayed with his arms bound behind his back. The evidence of their previous lovemaking stained his inner and outer thighs, his rounded ass still stung a bright red from where Kakashi’s hands had marked them. A thin layer of sweat glistened across beautiful bronze skin, his soft hair disheveled as he panted breath. His cheeks blossomed red in color, accentuating the color of the ropes Kakashi used; his plump bottom lip pulled in between his teeth, and in the corner of his one visible eye, Kakashi could see a lone tear gather along the waterline. A shiver coursed down along Kakashi’s spine then, his attention devoted solely to the moisture gathered there for it promised more to come.

Iruka’s freedom resided in the tears that he shed.

“Sensei, I want a verbal answer,” he said, remaining perfectly still as he studied the other man, “Unless you want me to leave you here for a little while longer?”

“No! No, please. Don’t,” Iruka begged, those beautiful eyes of his wide with fear as he struggled against his restraints, knowing full well that his actions were futile. “I was good. So, so good. Promise.”

After years worth of practice, Kakashi’s ability to render someone immobile with a quick flick of his wrist remained bar none.

“I know,” Kakashi whispered, running one hand up along the back of one of Iruka’s thighs, delighting in the soft moan the action wrought forth from the other man, his body trembling at the most minuscule of touches. “You’re always so good for me. Whatever I ask, you do.”

Kakashi placed his knees down upon the mattress, caging Iruka’s body in on either side as he leaned forward, trailing his thumb along the other’s heated cheek. Iruka’s lips looked too tempting to resist any further, and so Kakashi stole a kiss—their first of the day. He hated to refrain from such pleasures, but the starvation of touch worked well on Iruka, and so he had held back for as long as he could, choosing then to overwhelm him with both his words as well as his affections.

Iruka returned the kiss with a ravenous sort-of hunger he normally displayed when the two were forced apart for one reason or another, which oftentimes meant Kakashi was being sent out on another mission, but with the academy closed until further notice, both of them were being sent out on a regular basis. Iruka kissed him as though he had been deprived of air, of something essential in order to survive, and the thought lit a fuse in Kakashi’s heart. He lost himself in it, his tongue sliding across the seal of Iruka’s lips, a soft groan rumbling through his chest as Iruka granted him entry. Kakashi rolled his hips forward, grinding against Iruka’s considerable ass as both of them moaned. He felt that putting his pants back on had been a monumental mistake on his part, even if they were only sweatpants.

However, the added article of clothing reminded Kakashi to reign himself back in. He pulled away, much to Iruka’s anguish. He whimpered as a result, and the sound alone made the bulge in Kakashi’s pants that much harder to ignore.

“Kakashi, please,” he whined, and nothing could compare to Iruka’s voice when he pleaded like that—harsh whispers and soft breaths.

The way he licked his lips, chasing the aftertaste of Kakashi like it was something to savor.

“That’s not the game we're playing right now, remember?” he said, giving Iruka a harsh glare as his bottom lip began to tremble.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I know you are,” he whispered, lips pressed against the shell of Iruka’s ear.

Iruka flinched when one of Kakashi’s hands slid in between his legs, long fingers rubbing gentle circles across his abused hole, seeking to once again regain entry. The brunette was at least half-hard as far as Kakashi could tell, but it must have been painful by then—as much as he’d already come. He hadn’t even touched him, and yet, Iruka labored for every breath. 

“You’re so sensitive right now,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the nape of Iruka’s neck as he cried out, his entire body shaking the more brazen Kakashi grew. “Are you going to cry for me, sensei?”

Iruka’s breath came out stuttered, and by the way he swallowed, the way his throat contracted, Kakashi knew that he was close. So close. All he needed was a little push.

“Kakashi,” he whined, gasping as Kakashi slid the middle finger of his right hand as deep as he could into the confines of Iruka’s body. “I—too much!”

Kakashi began to pump the single digit in and out with a harsh, steady rhythm—taking note of how hard Iruka’s body shook as he did so. “You can take it,” he coaxed, curling his finger up as the other man let out a muffled groan, his back arching. 

In moments like these, when Iruka could no longer control himself, Kakashi took perverse pleasure in watching him unravel before him.

“I-I can’t—”

“You always do,” he said, adding a second finger as Iruka rolled his hips forward while trying to also rock back. 

Kakashi smirked, pleased to see how torn the other man was, running away from his pleasure while simultaneously chasing it.

Iruka choked, tears welling in his eyes as he glanced back at Kakashi over his shoulder, face flushed. Kakashi continued to stretch him open, watching his lover closely as the blonde veered ever closer towards the precipice. Kakashi’s own arousal and desire to be buried deep inside that pliant body grew harder and harder to ignore, a third and final finger filling Iruka up, pressing up against sensitive walls as he wailed in response.

“Kakashi, no!,” he cried out, fresh tears spilling over, staining his otherwise pristine features.

“If you really can’t take it, then say the word that’ll set you free,” Kakashi said, always willing to offer the other man a way out if he absolutely needed it.

Iruka’s well being would always come first.

“ _No_!” Iruka exclaimed, tears streaming down his throat as his airway constricted, unable to get any air in or out as he began to sob harder.

“Think about it, Iruka,” he warned, his tone almost teasing as he continued to drive his fingers into such a wonderful, pliant body. “Because you’re going to get a whole lot more than just my fingers soon.”

“Kakashi! Please—”

“Please, what?”

“Fuck, fuck me…”

Kakashi didn’t hesitate, shoving his pants down just low enough so that he could free his aching cock. Unlike the last two times; however, he decided to release Iruka’s arms from their bindings, flipping him over onto his back. Large, golden-brown eyes stared up at him, tears shimmering like gems as Kakashi peered down at him.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he said, brushing the sweaty heap of Iruka’s hair back to get the perfect view of his face.

The tenderness of both his words and his actions caused another loud series of sobs to wrack throughout Iruka’s body, his hands trembling as he caressed either side of Kakashi’s face, bringing him down for a gentle, if but shaky kiss. Kakashi sighed into it, taking the opportunity to slick the length of his cock back up while Iruka remained blissfully distracted. No one else could do this to him, _for_ him, and Kakashi couldn’t help but to bask in that truth as he parted Iruka’s shaking legs.

“You’re so beautiful when you cry like this,” he murmured, pressing the tip of his aching cock against Iruka’s entrance.

Iruka let out a strangled noise, a bastardized version of Kakashi’s name as he pressed forward, filling Iruka up slowly—inch by inch. Kakashi watched with a morbid sense of fascination as the other’s face contorted into a mixture of the greatest of pain and a heavenly sort-of pleasure. A new wave of fresh tears washed over his face then, down along his throat, and Kakashi couldn’t waste the opportunity to lap at the salty wetness with an eager tongue, biting and sucking the delicate flesh of Iruka’s neck and throat—marking him; claiming him.

“Kakashi!” he cried out, chest heaving for breath as Kakashi thrust his hips the rest of the way forward.

“There we go, sensei,” Kakashi cooed, fisting Irukai’s cock at the same time he began to move his hips.

“Kakashi, ah!” 

The grip Iruka had on one of Kakashi’s thighs was crushing in nature, and it would more than likely bruise, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. A low, keening sound tore its way up Iruka’s throat, his head tossing back against the pillow as he began to sob in earnest. Kakashi captured his mouth in a breathtaking kiss, the taste of salt heavy on his tongue as he picked up the pace, fucking into his lover with a steady, brutal rhythm.

Iruka whimpered into the kiss, eyes sealed shut as tears clung to his lashes, sparkling under the soft light that filtered in through one of the bedroom windows. Kakashi pulled away, more so for air than anything else, and the way Iruka secured his legs around his waist with a vice-like grip set him back on track. The tiny, pain-filled gasps he made only grew louder the faster Kakashi’s hand worked his cock, fully hard now and begging for release.

“It, it—oh, Kashi,” he gasped, more and more tears beginning to spill forth as his back arched, chest flushed and pupils blown wide.

It was a good look for him, Kakashi mused.

“What is it, sensei?” he asked, trying to sound as unbothered as he possibly could in that moment even though he was anything but.

He could feel the hair that clung to his temples, the sweat trickling down along the nape of his neck. Kakashi wouldn’t be able to last much longer, and he knew it. That, and by the way Iruka shook, let him know that there wasn’t much more the other man could take either.

“Faster,” he said, near breathless now.

“No,” Kakashi said, wiping Iruka’s face as he continued to rock his hips upward, his face stern even as those beautiful eyes pleaded with him. “If you can’t take it then you know what to do, Iruka.

Iruka sobbed harder at that, open-mouthed with a mixture of despair and relief painted across his face. “ Please,” he cried.

“Why should I do that, Iruka? You’re barely able to take me as is,” he said, stilling inside him, his hands planted down upon either side of Iruka’s head. “Hmm?”

“I want...want it,” he choked, sighing as Kakashi began to move again, but it wasn’t enough. “I need it! Please, Kakashi!”

Kakashi used one of his hands to take Iruka by the chin, holding him in place as he did what the brunette asked of him, fucking him as though the world could end at any moment; like an animal in heat. Iruka’s head lolled back, his body jerking as Kakashi pounded into him—fast and hard and entirely without mercy. His cock began to leak, drop after heavy drop rolling down from the head, making Kakashi’s grip falter here and there, but by the short, sharp cries Iruka made, he didn’t seem to mind or to notice. Kakashi watched as the other’s chest rose and fell in rapid succession, dry sobs still wracking throughout his body as tremor after tremor tore through him, but Iruka had no more tears left to cry. A flood of relief must have washed over him then as he mewled, his fingers shakily threading through Kakashi’s disheveled hair, his eyes a little swollen and a lot red; the most beautiful Kakashi had ever seen them.

“I’m gonna come—”

“Go ahead, sensei. You deserve it,” he said, groaning as Iruka tightened down around him, causing them both to shudder and moan in ecstasy.

Iruka never looked as beautiful as he did in these few fleeting moments in time, pinned underneath him and on the verge of coming completely undone. The thought didn’t last long; however, as Iruka came with a bone-rattling cry. The sight never ceased to absolutely shatter him, his own climax chasing him down with a low grunt and long, shuddering sigh as he collapsed forward, nuzzling Iruka’s neck as he stroked his hair—a job well down deserved a reward, after all. Kakashi’s gaze remained transfixed on the other man, studying everything about him, lost in the emotions Iruka so readily excised from his person. 

“How do you feel?” he asked, sitting up a little now that he’d caught his breath.

“Better,” Iruka said with a dazzling smile that felt as though it could blind him if he stared too long, but stare, Kakashi did. “So much better.”

The past three weeks had been particularly hard on him, and while Iruka couldn’t divulge all of the details of the last mission he took part in, what he could say left Kakashi’s heart sinking into the pit of his stomach. Iruka took a lot of things personally, deaths included. A lot of shinobi struggled with survivor’s guilt, it was just a part of the job, but that fact didn’t make it any easier to deal with.

“I’ll go draw you a bath,” he said, moving to sit up only to have Iruka’s arms wrap around the mid of his waist, dragging him back down.

Iruka kissed him, hard. “There’s no need to rush,” he said in between kisses, “So let’s enjoy this while we can.” 

Kakashi kissed him back with just as much force, nibbling on his bottom lip as he pressed their bodies firmly together. “You’re right,” he said, staring into Iruka’s eyes as a smirk corrupted his otherwise stoic features. “No missions to take, and no kids to detain.”

Iruka huffed a laugh at that. “Don’t you mean teach? No kids to teach,” he said, grinning as Kakashi kissed each corner of his mouth.

“Nope.”

“Of course not.”

Kakashi smiled a genuine smile at that, content to rest his head down upon the other's chest for all of eternity if he could get away with it, and in that moment, it felt more than possible. Iruka anchored him in ways that no one else could, and he held the key to setting the other free. No one understood them, not really, but Kakashi supposed that didn't matter as long as the two of them continued to understand each other. 

  
  



End file.
